


Really?

by nskye1130



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baker Harry, Baker Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, My First Fanfic, Nervous Harry, Sassy Harry Styles, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Short & Sweet, louis doesn't know harry is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nskye1130/pseuds/nskye1130
Summary: Louis and Harry like each other but they don't want to admit it due to the fear of rejection. But that all may change one day when the bakery they work at decided to switch shifts around and Harry and Louis now work together and discover their feelings.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I just learning the basics of this so i'm sorry if it isn't good. I hope it is through and some feedback would be appreciated. Thanks!

~Harry~  
Harry's walking down the street on his way to work. He's listening to Why Don’t We while fiddling with his hands. He's unusually nervous to get to work today. Harry works at Millie's bakery (a combination of Millard and Ellie) and this week, shift changes took place. Harry was okay about the shift changes until he found out he'd be working with Louis Tomlinson. They were good friends and often talked while coming on and off shifts and of course they had each other's phone numbers due to co-worker meetings. The thing is after all these months of talking to Louis he has found himself falling for the older Lad. He tried to escape these feelings and push them away but they always came back. So Harry tried his best to ignore them until he realized that his shift change partner would be the man he's had a crush on for 6 months and is nearly in love with him. No wait, he’s not in love with him that would be crazy...and it was

~louis~  
Louis was pacing the kitchen muttering to himself repeatedly, “Fuck, what the fuck am I going to do! I can’t do this, he'll find out. I’ll just quit. Yeah that's what I’ll do. I don’t need-”

“Can you stop talking to yourself and just tell me what’s wrong?” Louis heard his mate Liam say

Louis stopped and glared at man eating a bowl of soup while smiling at his phone

“Who are you texting” Louis asked with a smirk while coming up behind Liam

Liam cleared his throat and turned around in his chair, “um just Zayn..now are you going to tell me what's wrong now?” he asked with an unreadable expression

Louis just sighed and sat down. There’s no way he can get out of this now so he might as well tell Liam. But how do you just say "I’m in love with my co-worker Harry Styles but we’ve never actually hung out except for work reasons and I’m pretty sure he’s straight but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to tear his clothes off and lick down-"

“LOUIS HELLO, you there mate?” Liam was frantically waving his hand in Louis face 

“What? Yeah sorry I zoned out. Obviously I’m here, Li I'm standing right in front of you” Louis said as he scratched his neck in embarrassment. 

Liam just rolled his eyes while getting up to put his bowl in the sink. “If you’re not going to tell me what’s up with you, then you better get going it’s almost two fifty.”

Louis' eyes widened as he gathered his phone and keys to rush out the door “Shit Li I’m going to be late. I'll um.. I’ll see you later?” he said while opening the front door.

“Louis you live here, now go before you get scolded”

And with that Louis was out the door and on the way to the bakery. He was driving in his small grey car while tapping along to the tune playing on the radio trying to mentally prepare for the day ahead of him.

~Harry~

“Harryy you’re finally here” A blond boy had yelled from behind the register

“Niall it’s just three O’clock now. How long have you been here?” Harry said with a chuckle while making his way behind the counter to hang up his coat and put the apron on.

“Well I got here let’s say 10 minutes ago because I couldn’t wait to see my best mate who didn’t show until now. You know I’m glad our shifts changed together so we don’t have to be split up and we can-”

“Yes me too it will be just as fun as before Niall. You didn’t have to come so early though. Hey where are the people from the previous shift?” 

“Oh they left already. Ellie trusted me and Parker to be by ourselves.” Niall said with a cocky smile 

Harry just shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He hadn’t realized Parker was here until Niall said something. He waved to Parker, the other cashier and began washing his hands. He wasn’t as nervous as he was before now knowing Niall is only 200 feet away. 

He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall and realized it was already 3:07 and Louis wasn’t here yet. He didn’t think too much about it seeing how he was only seven minutes late. Harry began making the dough for the pastries when the front door jingled and the sound of Louis' angelic voice came through. 

~Louis~  
Louis mentally cursed under his breath while walking up to the door of the bakery. He was fifteen minutes late and he knew he would be getting there after Harry had already arrived. Now he had no way to prepare as he opened the door, listening to the jingle of the bells Millard installed years ago. 

“Sorry I’m late, I lost track of time” Louis shakenly said while pulling on an apron and speaking to the boy closest to him.

“It’s okay lad it happens to the best of us. I’m Niall, I’m one of the shift changes persons” The blond boy said while extending his hand

Louis shook his hand in a rush “Louis, a baker”

Niall let out a loud laugh “HAHA mate I know who you are. You’re Harry’s friend. Speaking of him he’s waiting for you in the back so get your ass in there and bake something” niall said throughout his laughter 

Louis' face was red and he didn’t think it was that funny but he nodded his head and scurried off into the kitchen. 

When he made it into the kitchen he saw a breathtaking view. There Harry was with a short sleeve shirt on needing the dough to the pastries, allowing his muscles to be seen. Louis wasn't a muscle guy but damn Harry looked gorgeous. 

“Getting a work out there?” Louis asked while going over to the sink. 

Harry looked up with a smile and nodded

Louis dried his hands and grabbed the dough that Harry already finished along with a can of raspberry filling.

“Well aren’t you going to say hi to me or just treat me like a stranger” he said while filling the dough

Harry grabbed the blueberry filling and began filling the dough. “Sorry I was concentrating on making all the dough since someone decided to be late for work” he said with a sassy smile while looking up at louis after.

“Hey I’m sorry about that. I was lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I was rushing out the door. And don't you get sassy on me Harold I'm the Sassy one.” Louis said while flipping the invisible hair behind his shoulder with his hand

Harry laughed “Ah yes Lou how could I ever forget that” 

Louis heart jumped at the nickname and he just smiled at Harry before looking back down and continuing to bake

~Harry~

“Omg Harry did you see Julia's new boyfriend!” Niall came ushering into the kitchen with a phone in his hand

“One, stop running and two, no I have not” Harry said while putting the last batch of pastries in the oven

“Well get your ass over here and look” Niall exclaimed

“Who's Julia” Louis said joining in on the conversation

“Just an old friend of ours” Niall said while gesturing to harry “We used to go to school together”

“Ohh” was all Louis said

“Okay I’m here lemme see” Harry said with a roll of his eyes while taking the phone. “No fucking way, he’s so hot”

Niall took the phone to show louis “Harry you’re not suppose to say that out loud you know how I feel about her”

“Oh right sorry Ni it’s hard not to when you’re sexually attracted to men and your best mate shows you a picture of a hot one.” Harry said before thinking until he realized the silence in the room.

Louis was the first to speak 

“You like men?” Louis said in shock while staring right into his forest green eyes

“Um... yeah if that makes you uncomfortable or anything I understand. I’ve lost plenty of friends over the years because of it and-” at this point Harry was rambling while shaking so hard he could collapse.

“What?! No, of course not Harry. That’d never make me uncomfortable. In fact um, I’m actually gay too” Louis admitted while his voice trailed off towards the end.

Harry’s head shot up in shock to see Louis already looking at him. “Really?”

“Yeah really”

Harry went to open his mouth to talk but before he could Niall cut in. “Well I’m just going to, you know, leave” He said while walking back to the front to greet the waiting customer. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Harry I was just scared” Louis said while sitting down on the workbench

“Scared of what Lou?”

Louis sighed “I was scared you’d think I was a freak and our friendship would have been ruined then I would never have a chance with you.” Louis said while looking down

Harry was in shock about the last sentence

“Wha- what did you say?”

“I said I was scared becau-”

“No lou the last sentence. What do you mean” Harry said while sitting down next to Louis and tilting his chin upward with his fingers to get him to look at him.

“I- I like you harry. Like I really like you and I know it sounds crazy but just hear me out. I’ll switch my shifts and-” Louis was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He instantly kissed back knowing it was Harry’s sweet lips on his that tasted of Blueberry filling and sugar. Their lips moved gently together with Harry leading the kiss until pulling back.

“I like you too lou and you are not changing your shift darling. I just got you” Harry said with a face pout.

Now it was Louis to question him “Really?” he said with a wide smile

Harry moved closer until their lips were just brushing each other “Really” Harry whispered, leaning in to kiss the blue eyed boy once again. But this time they were both smiling too wide to finish the kiss. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad haha I started getting tired toward the end and didn't fit all my ideas into it. Lemme know if there is anything you would like to read and I will try my best weather it's to continue this or another story thats longer/short. I don't really know.


End file.
